Every frequency generator has distortion from nonlinearity in the electronics. Spur distortion in a function generator can cause problems. As defined herein, a “spur” is a spurious frequency in a signal. In some cases, the spur is a second harmonic of the fundamental frequency, which is the 1st harmonic of the signal. In other cases, the spur is another harmonic of the fundamental frequency.
Prior art systems used to reduce unwanted spurs require a system user to manually adjust the phase and amplitude of any signal to cancel the spur. This process must be repeated manually as the system parameters change over time and the amplitude and frequency of the spurs change over time.